The plan
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Megabyte had lost everything. All of his dreams had crumbled in front of him. So he decided to be someone else, and it gave him time to think about things. He thought about how badly he had messed up, and everything he ever wanted, and how much he hated his life. He didn't want to be himself anymore. He never asked to be a virus, but it was still the very core of who he was.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot

The fake copy was living with the real Bob up until that point, and had done his best to make the best of it- from wearing Bob's clothes to purposely getting the couch dirty. Arguing over the bed was fun, but eventually the real Bob won again. Oh well- at least he was too irritated to sleep.

But bothering Bob was just the icing on the perfect cake. Then again, what good is cake without the icing? Dot was the real prize, but that didn't mean Megabyte couldn't enjoy the competition, and he was more than willing to take any cheap trick he could use to gain the upper hand.

He could have used this as an opportunity to cause some trouble while everyone thought they were safe, but he could go back to that anytime. And it wouldn't be long before he did. Viruses are predatory by nature, and he couldn't go against his programming for long.

Even when he woke up on Dot's couch, he knew it wouldn't last. Even though she was running her fingers through his hair, he knew he couldn't keep up the act forever. So he just closed his eyes and savored the feeling. Megabyte took in a deep breath and enjoyed her scent. It was too bad viruses had a better sense of smell than sprites did; Bob would have loved this. Megabyte's grin widened as thought about how much Bob was missing out on.

"I still don't understand why you didn't sleep with me." Megabyte looked shocked for a second when he heard her say that. For a fraction of a nano, he was so caught up in Dot Matrix that he had forgotten who's form he was in. "We are engaged now."

She looked irritated, but she still thought he was Bob, and Megabyte could use that to his advantage.

"We still have time for that." he reminded her, but it wasn't entirely true. They had things they had to do. Dot had to check on her businesses like she did everyday, and as a fake Bob, Megabyte would have an easier time pulling off the act if he patrolled the city.

The hover board made it easier to see everything, but it wasn't like there was anything to see. But flying around through the air gave Megabyte some time to think.

Love was something he was not capable of expressing, but Bob could. As Bob he felt that is was easier to express his deep feelings for Dot. He could even bond with Enzo and Matrix. Maybe he could even teach Enzo how to play his guitar and sports before someone found out who he really was.

Why did he have to be a virus?

For once, Megabyte was actually trying to behave. Sure, it was just for his amusement and it was nice for everyone to see him as the hero for once, but it was taking a lot of effort. And what was he really getting out of it, other than bothering Bob again?

Dot.

Was she worth it?

Definately.

So why couldn't he go through with it last night? He had proposed to her. She said 'yes'. Now they were engaged. This was what he had wanted. So why couldn't he go through with it last night? He was enjoying being with her, so why couldn't he do everything he wanted to? No one could have stopped him, and Dot wouldn't have tried.

Did he want her to try?

He sighed. Megabyte knew what the answer was. He didn't want her to fight back. He wanted her to want him, but he didn't want to have to trick her into it. Over all the time he had spent trying get his precious Megaframe, he had developed feeling for her. She was clever and physically capable of defending herself against most of Mainframe's citizens, and they all listened to her.

They could have made such a great team if had only been on the same side. But she was good and he was evil, and he couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't for much longer.

Megabyte lowered himself into a dark alley.

This was better. This was sinister and evil. Even if he wasn't doing anything illegal, at least he looked suspicious. It wasn't enough to crave his need for destruction, but it would comfort him for the moment.

He sat against a wall. It was cold. It was so firm. It reminded of his real home. He wanted go back to being Megabyte, but he needed to put it off a little longer. He closed his eyes and tried to get his thoughts straightened out.

Surely there was some way to talk himself out of this. What good was Dot for in the long run? The more he pretended the closer they were going to get. They could bond now, but it wouldn't last. Megabyte would always be a virus, and she would always be a sprite. In the end, she would go back to hating him and seeing him for what he really was.

That was just the way it was going to be and he couldn't stop it. He wasn't capable of loving anyone, so why should they love him?

Even Nibbles probably hates him.

And why shouldn't he? After all, Megabyte only kept him as a pet. Even though he had occasionally called him 'Father', it wasn't like they were really family. The only thing that could have connected them was that the machine that scientist made was the one that created him. Megabyte wasn't even a complete virus- he was just a fraction of one.

And his poor sister...

He had always fought with his dear sister, but now she was gone. He couldn't shed many tears for her- viruses could only cry so much- but he wasn't complete without her. They had once been one virus, torn apart by mere accident because of some stupid machine.

Everytime he thought of her, he was reminded of his own incompleteness. They had once been one being, and then they were mere fragments of what they once were.

And now he was alone.

Nibbles had his real children back, and now Matrix was there with them. A being so quick to kill, so willing to cheat to get what he wanted, a sprite so much like that despised virus was enjoying everything that Megabyte had lost. Matrix had his sister. Matrix had Nibbles. Matrix even had a copy of his younger self to take under his wings.

And all Megabyte had was a lie. All he could do was pretend to be a part of something he knew he didn't belong in.

"Oh no."

Whoever had said that wasn't alone. Someone shushed him. The real Bob couldn't have heard them, but a virus certainly could. Megabyte kept listening as they walked off. There were four them, and if they didn't want Bob to see them, chances were that they were up to no good.

Megabyte had no trouble sneaking through the darkness. Even if he had been in his true form, he knew how to make the shadows hide him. But Bob's form was smaller, and easier to hide behind trash cans and boxes.

Eventually his patience wore thin. He didn't care what they were up to- he just needed to destroy someone, and if he didn't strike now, those four would find their way back into the open.

They made a turn and came face to face with the virus in his true form. His grin was the last thing they saw before his claws took them all out with one strike. It had been so long since he got blood on his claws. He relaxed a bit as he licked up their blood.

Perhaps all his inner monster needed was an occasional Hunt to keep it satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Does Cecile sound a little too out of character?

Update: After getting some advice on how to make this chapter better, I put Mouse and the surfer at the end. I think this sounds like something they would do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot

"So, how was your routine?" Dot asked before Megabyte could even land in front of the diner.

"I didn't see anything to worry about." the fake Bob told her "I think we can relax today- unless another game cube drops in."

"We should still keep up our guard." Dot reminded him. Megabyte listened to every word she said, taking in her perfect reasonableness "Megabyte is still out there somewhere, and he could show back up at any second. Who knows what he's planning on doing this time?"

"I'd rather not think about it." It was the truth. Megabyte knew he would be caught eventually, and it was not something he was looking forward to. "We'll just have to deal with it when it happens."

"You'll never change, will you?" Dot asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Megabyte hesitated "I guess that's what I like about you so much. You were always the one who jumped into action as soon as we needed someone too. I used to get so irritated with you for being reckless, but when I lost yo-" Dot was tearing up.

"You'll never lose me again." The virus held her now. Megabyte had told lies before, but it had always been for his own purposes. Telling Dot what she wanted to hear felt so strange, yet it came out so naturally. "We're going to stay together forever."

"But what if something happens again?"

Dot was so perfect. She was being so reasonable, and even as a virus, Megabyte felt the need to have someone to care for. Yet as a virus, he felt a strange sense of amusement as she poured her heart out to a copy. Her crying was amusing. The fact that he had tricked the clever girl into thinking he was Bob was hilarious. Even when he was trying to comfort her, her pain brought him a sense of pleasure.

"I need you to be prepared when Megabyte comes back." The fake Bob told her "Mainframe has to be ready for whatever that virus has up his sleeves. I'm going to go patrol again. I know I can count on you to come up with anything better than I could."

"You've had plenty of good ideas." Dot reminded him as she took him by the hand and lead him into the diner "I need you to help me."

"Sure." The Bob copy smiled mischievously as he checked her out.

Working with Miss Matrix was something he hadn't done in a long time, and even then it wasn't under such pleasant circumstances. He didn't have to stay long. He knew that once the truth was revealed that they would be enemies again and that she would have to change everything and that if she anything slip, he could use it against her. Megabyte wasn't completely sure how much he really wanted to know. He wanted to win, but he didn't want to lose her in the process. Yet how could he say 'No' to making plans with her when she was holding his hand? A genuine interest in making plans was something they could bond over if they weren't enemies, and he needed to enjoy his time as her fiancé.

He tried not to listen as she went over her ideas once he realized how much danger this could put her in. He knew himself well enough to know that if he knew too much then would end up using it on her once they had to be enemies again. He was stronger than her, and if she tried to personally correct any of her mistakes, he could easily lose his future queen. Megabyte tried his best to focus on her physical features once he found that simply acting like he was listening was enough to keep her too focused on her own thoughts to pay attention to him.

"So should we put it here," Dot was asking as she pointed to different places on a map of Mainframe "or here?"

"Uh huh."

"Excuse me?" Bob looked at her with a face of surprise and nervousness. He was adorable, but he was not about to get any with that. "What did you just say?"

"I said I agree with you." Megabyte had told better lies, but he had never been in this situation before.

"On what part of what I said?" Dot was irritated and had him cornered

"All of it." Megabyte was struggling to think of a way out of this

"Then what did I say?"

"That we should find a way to protect the Principal Office." Megabyte took his best guess, still giving an adorable, nervous stare.

"I was talking about downtown!"

"Madamiossel, please." Cecile said as he put a large energy smoothie in front of them. Megabyte stared at the fact that it had two straws while Cecile advised his boss. "The lunch crowd will be in soon and I highly doubt that seeing the two of you arguing again will encourage them to stay, not that the crowds make this job any less stressful for me."

"You're right Cecile." Dot's sudden calmness got the fake Bob's attention, but as soon as she started talking to him again, her rose. "I guess I'll just have to lecture you later."

"Oh great!" Megabyte got sarcastic with her, and Dot knew it was something Bob would do "Now you get to plan out an entire speech!"

"You've earned it!" Dot lectured. Cecile went to the back to get as far away from them as possible. "You know how important this is! What could be more important than protecting Mainframe?"

"I was checking you out!" Megabyte admitted, sounding a bit angry.

Dot saw Bob's face getting red as he looked out the window. She blushed back, smiling at his confession. "Oh, Bob, am I that distracting?"

"Yes." Bob sounded annoyed, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"Well, I guess now that we're engaged it's okay to get a little distracted."

Megabyte got up. "I'm going to go patrol again."

Dot watched him as he returned to the sky. She continued to focus on the guardian while Mouse snuck up on her from seemingly nowhere.

"I can tell you two are going to last a long time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dot questioned angrily

"With as much bickering as you two put up with from each other, you must both care a lot about each other. Making each other such a high priority is not something everybody is capable of doing. You two got nothing in common, yet you always find some way to get attached to each other all over again."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when the two of you stopped talking to each other over Bob not making plans? Enzo only told me about that a hundred times.

"We were practically kids." Dot tried to excuse her behavior

"And you pulled through. And when he was sent into th-"

"Mouse, if this is going where I think it is, I don't want to hear anymore."

"Yet, in all the time Bob was gone, you returned his feelings for you."

"I thought I lost him." Dot admitted "Even when he came back, I still felt as though a part of him was gone. Bob was just so different. But now this copy is here, and I'm sure it's a copy- Glitch couldn't be wrong- but I still feel more attracted to this Bob. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Dot, even if you weren't, there is nothing you can do at this point." Regret could be heard from the hacker's voice. Dot knew where she was going with this and wanted to interrupt her, but they both knew she needed to hear it. "If this is the copy, then real Bob is in a terrible condition. There is nothing anyone but the guardians can do for him. Make yourself happy. Bob would want it."

"Thanks, Mouse. You're right " Dot said sadly before curiousity got the better of her. "By the way, how long have you been in here? I didn't hear you come in."

"Sugar, if I told everyone how I manage to sneak around, I wouldn't be the only one doing it."

Just as she finished saying that, the surfer crashed through the ceiling. He seemed as stunned as the ladies, but quickly got up with a casual explanation for just happened.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Matrix. I don't usually make my way through air vents."

"By the way," Mouse sounded just a casual as her web surfer "some of those vents are bit smaller than some others."

"I'll be sure to have someone look into that." Dot tried to remain as calm as they were, although she was still looking at the hole in her ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot

"Hey Bob!" Megabyte sighed at the sound of Little Enzo calling out for him. He looked back at the kid. Enzo was catching up. Why would someone as overprotective as Dot give her brother a zip board? Surely someone as smart as her knew the kid could get into trouble with it.

Megabytr slowed down and looked behind him. "Hey Enzo." The virus smiled innocently. "How's my little soon-to-be brother-in-law?"

"Brother?" Enzo's eyes widened. "Whoa"

"Well, I am going to marry your sister." It felt so good to say that. The next part wasn't such a great thought. "I guess that makes us family."

"I have another brother!" Enzo couldn't keep still from the excitement "You're gonna be my brother!" In his sudden outburst, Enzo began to lose his balance. He reached out to Bob. Megabyte could have let him fall. Dot would believe it had been an accident- she trusted Bob. There were plenty of people out and about this time of day. They all trusted Bob. They saw the distance between the two sprites. Saying Enzo had accidentally fallen to his death would easily work.

But yet, Megabyte spun around and grabbed the kid's hand. A thought struck him. He hadn't been there Hexadecimal, despite her power. She could have been so useful to him, and they could have been closer, like siblings should have been. Was it possible that he could have had the same relationship with Hex that Dot had with Enzo? Would Hex have trusted him?

Yes. She had trusted him when first made his machine. She had willingly let him use her as a power source. She had always been the obnoxious, trusting little sibling, and Megabyte was the smarter, more mature one. Dot and Megabyte had been the productive older siblings, and Hexadecimal had been nothing more than a fun-loving nuisance, just like this little sprite.

She would have gladly tried to be his sister. She had made time for him before. Who knew what they would have been capable of together, saying side by side as though they had never been separated in the first place?

What if he had been there to catch her when she fell instead of being stuck in the Web? If he had just allowed her to walk away that one second instead of holding her hostage, then she would have never seen him as a threat. If he had been a better brother, she would still be by his side.

She was the one who defeated Deamon. Hex was enough to stop a super virus, so Hex had to be super virus. If he had been there to power her up instead of making the mistake of seeing her as a source of power, they could have defeated Deamon together. They could have ruled the entire net. He could have had everything he ever wanted.

But just then, all he wanted was his sister back.

"Thanks, Bob." Enzo got his attention back

"Oh, umm. Yeah. You're welcome." Megabyte continued on his way, hoping if he ignored Enzo, the kid would take a hint and go away.

"What are you looking for?" Enzo asked as though nothing had just happened

"Anything out of the ordinary." the fake Bob lied

"Like what?"

"Anything." Megabyte tried to control his temper. How could the guardian be so patient with this kid?

"You mean like Hexadecimal?"

Megabyte came to sudden stop. "Do you see her?" He looked around frantically, almost expecting his sister to pop up out of nowhere. After all, she was the virus of chaos. It only made sense that she would somehow survive. But if made sense, then it wouldn't be very chaotic for her to go along with it. But surely Hex couldn't put that much thought into something. Then again, the Madusa Bug was a very well thought out plan. She had surpassed his expectations that second. It made no sense.

"No." Enzo sounded too casual about the idea of a supposedly deleted virus showing up out of nowhere while Mainframe was not expecting it. "But that would be pretty alphanumeric, huh Bob?"

"Yeah." The fake Bob smiled at the idea of her coming back. He longed for a second chance with his sister, even though he knew it wouldn't work out.

"I don't think Dot would like it much though."

That was a strange thing to say. Hex had given her life to save the Net, including Dot. Why wouldn't Miss Matrix be happy to see her? "But Hex saved the Net. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah, but Hex get weirder than normal after she became a sprite." Megabyte looked at the kid. Enzo continued "She got it into her head that my dad was her dad, and that Dot and I were her brother and sister."

The virus smirked. He had thought of something along those lines before, but had come to the conclusion that Nibbles was only has father by adoption and it in no way affected his relationship with Miss Matrix. Technically Gigabyte had been his father. The scientist had merely been there to witness the accidental birth.

"I guess that makes Megabyte your brother." Knowing that Enzo had no idea who he was really talking to made the joke all the more amusing to Megabyte.

"Bob!" Enzo looked horrified. The fake Bob stopped and looked around. Was he about to bump into something? "That was gross!"

"I know." The copy gave Little Enzo a pitiful look before acting like he trying to hold back a laugh. "Imagine what Megabyte would think."

In this single nano, being Enzo's annoying older brother wasn't too bad. Megabro... It had a nice ring to it.


	4. Chapter 4

This story seems to be one of my latest obsessions. I really should be doing other things. Oh well.

PsychoCandy: Thank you for the advice on the last chapter, but I'm not sure exactly what you're referring to. I don't see how Megabyte could have been dropping hints- I just meant for him to tease Enzo. For some reason, this story is focusing more on those two than I had meant for it to. But this chapter is definitely leading up to a cute scene between Dot and Megabyte.

Also, I'm not a member of Ao3, so if you think you saw me on there, please do tell me more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot

It was two something in the morning. The real Bob wasn't likely to go out for a solo patrol in G-Prime at a time or stop at Al's like this. It was dark and cold, but Megabyte had nothing to fear, and with all of the viruses supposedly gone, Bob would be rash enough to make sure everything was peaceful. But why would the real Bob patrol the skies on his zip board when nothing was wrong, much less stop in a place like Al's while he was out? Did the real Bob even drink? Surely he did from time to time- who doesn't?

Megabyte lowered himself to the ground. He sat against the cold wall. It seemed that dark allies were becoming his new domain. His behavior was not going to help him pull off his guardian act if he got caught. Then again, his claws could take care of such a problem, and the taste of blood would be very comforting right then.

He reviewed his performance from earlier that day. No one would suspect him a being Megabyte, but was he really giving his best performance? Did he really want to? What more could he do to keep them convinced? Without a virus to keep under control, Bob was useless. Now Megabyte wished he had spent more time watching his enemies; learning about them. Of course, no one in their right mind could have expected this upgrade. It wasn't like he had planned on infiltrating their group. But now he was trying to act as though he had always been there. There had to be an easier way.

Maybe if he could get them singled out. If he could use one of them as a source of information, he could learn about them faster. But Dot and Mouse were clever girls- they would notice something was up. And with Dot planning for the wedding, distracting her would only make her more moody than she already was. Dot had already questioned why he wasn't sleeping with her. He couldn't risk her getting suspicious.

The game sprite learned quickly, but she was too open about everything with Mouse and Dot, and she was just as smart as they were. She would have been even smarter if she hadn't gotten stuck in the games with her overpowered boyfriend. Who knew a sprite could go toe-to-toe with a virus? Still, he was basic enough to not notice obvious mistakes. But if he did manage to figure out what was going on, Megabyte knew what to expect- a good shot from Gun would delete him.

Little Enzo, on the other hand, was still naïve and fragile. It would not be hard to get rid of the boy if he managed to learn to much, but that wasn't likely to happen. It wouldn't take much to get the kid to start talking. Getting him to shut up would be more of a challenge, but a few rounds of sports should tire him out, and the virus needed the exercise. Megabyte grinned at the idea of the boy bonding with him, becoming his shadow like Enzo had done with the real Bob.

The fake Bob looked around to make sure Little Enzo hadn't followed him. This was no place for a little sprite, and they could both get into a lot of trouble if AndrAIa was out looking for the boy and caught them.

Megabyte closed his eyes and listened for a sign that he was not alone. There was plenty of noise coming from Al's, and Megabyte sighed. He couldn't say for sure, but he thought he heard a familiar voice. Of course that boy would sneak out, and where better to go to? To someone so young, going to Al's must have seemed like a hardcore thing to do.

Enzo had so much to learn.

As Megabyte made his way to the bar, the kid got louder. Of course they wouldn't let him in there- he was a child. Did he really think he could argue his way through this? He was in the middle of telling off the bouncer when he heard his hero walking up behind him.

"Enzo Matrix." Bob sounded calm, yet stern. Enzo didn't like it. "Sneaking out on a school night? I don't think so."

"Bob!" Megabyte could tell by the look on the child's face that he knew he was in trouble. "W-what are doing here?"

"I came here for a drink." the fake Bob admitted "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was only going to order a soda." It seemed believable- Enzo may not have been the most obedient child, but he wasn't a bad kid. "I just wanted to hang out with the tough guys- like Matrix!" The boy had gone from worried about the trouble he was going to get into, to getting excited over something that wasn't going to happen. "Can I sit with you? Please?"

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." The fake Bob looked genuinely apologetic. "I have to take you back to Matrix and AndAIa."

"Awww, where's the fun in that?" Enzo bargained with him "If AndrAIa wakes up, she'll tell Dot that you snuck out too."

Megabyte gasped "Are blackmailing me?" He would have never expected Enzo to do such a thing to the guardian. Maybe it was just Matrix rubbing off on the kid, but it was better than what he had thought of the kid before. It seemed this boy was going from blind follower to a helper who was willing to do whatever it took to get something he wanted.

This was the kind of sibling Megabyte wanted- clever, independent, and still idolizing while somehow adding just enough sass to make it interesting.

"I just want one soda." Enzo was back to pleading. The young sprite pointed at the door. "From here."

"Fine." the virus acted irritated, but he was secretly amused by the boy "But just this once. We're not going to make a habit of this."

Megabyte secretly vowed to himself to bring the kid back once MegaFrame was all his for a family-only celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own reboot

"That place is alphanumeric!" Enzo got excited again as they walked into his apartment complex. Megabyte shushed him gently as they got on the elevator. "Oh, sorry Bob. That place is just really awesome. We have to go back there some t-"

Megabyte put a hand over the boy's mouth. "Now Enzo, remember, AndrAIa has very good hearing, so we're going to have to be careful."

The door opened just as Megabyte finished talking. It was a very fast elevator in finest part of the district. Dot had never mentioned it to him, but Megabyte knew she owned the place; some of his minions had informed him of that before the Web War. He also knew that she was very modest about her wealth. Who knew how much power she had at her disposal, and yet, she treated everyone with kindness. She was such a good influence on her brother. It was almost a shame- the boy was quite capable of being destructive and manipulating.

Enzo was quiet the rest of the way there. Megabyte found himself worrying about the boy. Soon he wanted to take the boy home with him. It was only a matter of time before Megaframe was all his, and then he would raise the child as his own.

Since when did the virus want children?

Megabyte had never really thought about that. Apparently bonding with little Enzo was giving him ideas. Perhaps having a child to rub off on could be fun.

He would have to talk with Dot about it.

The fake guardian picked the kid up and hugged him. "Good night, Enzo." Megabyte said quietly before forcing himself to put the boy down. He was very tempted to unsheathed his claws take out anything that stood between him and his little brother, but he knew that would only hurt and scare the child.

Now was not the time to be possessive.

"Good night. I love you, Bob." Enzo smiled as he took a key out of his pocket and walked quietly to to door. Megabyte could see that the boy was being very careful.

Enzo smiled at his soon-to-be older brother one last time before putting the key in the door. There was no click when he turned it. Enzo looked at his hero questioningly. Megabyte's face should have been enough to tell him that this was a bad sign, but the young boy simply shrugged and opened the door. Megabyte forced himself to turn around and walk away, fighting the need to make sure his little Enzo was alright.

"Where have you been!?" Megabyte ran quietly when he heard the tone of Matrix's voice. Enzo would be fine- Matrix would never hurt his younger self and Frisket and AndrAIa wouldn't let him if he tried. He assured himself of that in the elevator. They wouldn't the boy anywhere near as badly as he would have.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he was letting himself get attached to the boy, and Matrix was among his worst enemies. The boy was going to be his soon, and he take much more than the renegade's good eye if anything happened to his helpless little Enzo.

The virus went straight to his fiancé's home, hoping she was still asleep. If she was awake it wouldn't take long at all to put the pieces together, and she would be very upset when she found out he was hanging out with their little brother when the boy was supposed to be asleep.

He got the better half of his wish- Ms. Matrix was indeed asleep. However, she was sitting at the kitchen table with a stick of expensive butter and a harmless butter knife in front of her, still wearing her very short, tight night shorts and baggy tee shirt. The virus did his best to keep from laughing, but the slight noise he did make was enough to help her just start to wake up.

The CommandDotCom was in a helpless state of mind, still too asleep to even know where she was. She mumbled to herself for a few nanos, and even with his intellect and superior sense of hearing, Megabyte could not understand what his interest was saying. Unaware of the apparent guardian behind her, she put one elbow on the table and rested her head on a weak fist. With the other hand, she reached out and grabbed the knife.

Megabyte's heart stopped for a nano. That was when he realized he had one.

Surely Dot wasn't going to hurt herself? Was she still too asleep to know what she was picking up? What was the worst she could do? Still, sprites weren't made out of metal, and Megabyte was sure that even a blade as small and dull as that one could harm his weak little queen.

Worry soon gave way to amusement.

Dot's half asleep smile was the goofiest thing he had ever seen from her. She took a bite as though she were eating a spoon of ice cream. Megabyte put a hand over his mouth, expecting her to wake up and be disgusted by what she was doing. Instead she sliced the butter again, licking it off the blade this time. It was strangely sultry.

The metal monster chuckled at the sight of Mainframe's half-asleep CommandCom eating butter.

Her eyes widened at the sound. It hadn't sounded like Bob. Dot shook violently and slowly looked behind her, expecting to see the virus. Instead she saw Bob innocently smiling at her.

"Busted" the guardian teased

"Oh Bob." Dot sighed "Its you."

"Who did you expect it to be?" he asked sarcastically. He knew he had sounded just like himself when he laughed, but maybe he could get her to believe otherwise. After all, she had been half asleep. It was best to convince her now, before she had time to think about it. "Megabyte?"

Dot gasped. How did he know?

"Dot?" The virus acted offended "Do I really laugh like that creep?"

"No, no." Dot assured him "I was just still so asleep. I must not have registered that correctly. I was probably starting to have another nightmare when you finished waking me up."

"I guess that makes sense." The fake Bob said as he sat down in a chair next to her "I mean, it is your idea."

"Oh Bob." She blushed "Even when you're not trying, you still say the sweetest things."

"Well, I am talking about you." Megabyte smiled as he flirted with her. She looked away, possibly trying to hide some of the redness in her face. The virus took this as a sign to stop and got up, kissing her cheek before heading to the kitchen. "Do you always eat butter in your sleep?"

She did not like that.

"This isn't something I do regularly." Dot lied.

"Now that we're living together, we're going to learn a lot about each other." Megabyte continued teasing the beautiful sprite. He couldn't bring himself to pass up the opportunity, no matter how hard he tried. "What else are you hiding?"

"Bob!" Dot was getting angry. He looked back and saw her glaring at him. The real guardian would have been terrified of the look his woman was giving him, but Megabyte loved it.

"Nope, you're not hiding me." Megabyte turned around, stretching out his arms and giving both of his hands a slight wave. He did a perfectly ridiculous grin- something he was sure the guardian would do. "I'm right here!"

Dot moaned at his lame joke and turned back around. She put both elbows on the table and covered her face with both hands.

Megabyte truly regretted making that joke, but genuine apologies were almost impossible for him. He sighed and opened the fridge. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and the virus soon found himself stooping to her level. With sour cream in one hand, he got a spoon and returned to his seat.

Dot looked at him questioningly, but it was clear by the look in her eyes that she expected him to tease her again.

"I'm sorry, Dot." Megabyte was beginning to understand the emotional hold he had on him, and he loved it. He looked down at his food as he began to eat it.

"How is that?" Dot seemed genuinely curious.

"Pretty good." Megabyte admitted

Dot grabbed her knife and helped herself to the sour cream. Megabyte retaliated by taking some of the butter from her.

"You were right." Megabyte told her "This butter is very good on its own."


End file.
